


Zeus/Ganymede

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [1]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: AU Ganymede Tales, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This came from a challenge of Dethklok plus Greek Myth.  The challenger asked for Zeus/Ganymede myth with Nathan and Toki.  It  started out as a one shot.  Wouldn't you know my muses wanted more.  So there will be more.





	Zeus/Ganymede

Zeus/Ganymede

 

 

Humanity, as it is want to do, spread out, not just across the globe, but out to the stars. They took their names. myths, stories, and histories with them. and they learned new things as well.

They made new miracles and discoveries. Learned to cure diseases, repair injuries beyond what had been possible, slow aging. Stop aging completely.

As first, they only tried to slow it for the space pilots and crews. Space travel took a long time for the first generations of star travelers. Then they conquered even that hurtle and found they had also stopped aging.

At first, Immortality was keep for those in power. Or the favored few. But if the gods love fools, then Nature hates stupidity. Because Immortals can still die. Accidents, murder, suicide. They just didn't die of old age.

Before too long, people figured out that it was not wise to give Immortality to those in power. Those who could be responsible with it and benefit others were the best to give it to. But even then, there were those who would not take it. Because it was painful to watch those you love age and die and all you know pass from you. It began to be a special person who would become an Immortal after a time. Those who would be responsible, those who work to care for the group as a whole and they were a varied lot. 

So there would be only a few Immortals on any given world the humans settled on. Which left some Immortals alone and always seeking something or someone they did not know....

**************************************************************************************************************************

"I just am so tired of her incompetence, Charles." Nathan Explosion was an annoyed man and it was not wise to tick off an Immortal. They had long memories. "Tomorrow I want HR to pull her records and fire her. I don't care if she is Hera's daughter. I owe that woman nothing."

Charles Ofdensen looked up from the work he had brought with him in the hopes that it might be used as an excuse to get out of the evening's 'duty'. Charles was Nathan's lawyer, business partner, friend, and fellow Immortal and just as unhappy as Nathan was at having to make an appearance at the evening's cocktail party.

"Nathan, just because the girl forgot to order a case of wine is no reason to fire her."

Nathan grimaced and shifted in the limo's seat. "It's not just a case of wine. Hebe has problems doing her job at all. A personal assistant should assist not hinder.

"Granted, I really didn't want to waste good wine on those two partners. They are such..... mortals!" Nathan chuckled.

Charles smiled. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Normally, no. But these two...." Nathan shook his head. "One seems always drunk and the other I swear smells worse each time I meet with him! I don't know how his wife and family deal with him."

Nathan sighed. He looked over at the work Charles had brought with him and reached out and flicked it. "Still trying to get out of this?"

 

"Charles shrugged. "Any excuse. Is it working?"

"No."

Nathan looked out the window again and then hit the intercom to the driver. "Pull over there at the wine shop and stop for a moment."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Getting drunk before the party?"

"It's a thought, but no. No matter what I think of these new partners. I will not show up without a gift. I can get something that will fit the situation here."

 

Toki Wartooth was glad his day was almost over. He was about to hand the manager's duties off to his friend and co-manager of the wine shop, Skwisgaar Skwigelf. It had been a long and busy day, enough that he had not been able to get lunch. But the tall blond was late. Toki was ready to fly out the back door the moment Skwisgaar made his appearance.

But Skwisgaar was close to giddy he ever got as he hung up his coat in the back room and brushed his suit off while stepping out into the main area of the shop. "Toki! You will not guess whats pulled ups out front as I gots here! There is a huge limos. I wonder if they are comings here."

Skwisgaar gave a once over look to Toki and his suit straightening his collar and brushing away imaginary dust. "Pfft! Toki, yous should looks good in case it's an important person."

"Skwisgaar, they is just people like everybody else!" Toki batted his friend's hand away, but shook his long brown hair back and smooth down his Fu Manchu mustache down anyway.

The door opened and two men stepped into the shop. The first was of average height and wore a dark blue suit and red tie just said "lawyer'. And the other man......

Toki couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was tall and broadly built. His jaw was strong and his fierce face was framed by black hair that was pulled back, but Toki would have bet was long. His eyes were the most intense green Toki had ever seen on any living being.

Skwisgaar hissed behind him and poked his back. "Don'ts stares! Do you knows that is? That's Nathan Explosion! He's head of Zeus Corp. and an Immortal! If yous don't helps him, Is will."

"But....."

"No buts! This ones you stays late for."

 

Nathan scanned the shop as he stepped in behind Charles. It was a rather elegant shop with all wood displays but that was not what held his attention. His eyes were drawn to the two men at the counter. The tall blond was the sort of handsome that borders on pretty. But it was the shorter brunette with the icy blue eyes that held his attention. Nathan had been attracted to both women and men in his long life, but never this strong, never this fast.

"Excuse me, sir," Nathan said as he stepped up to the counter. "But could you help me pick out a wine for a gift?" he pointedly asked the brunette.

Charles was rather surprised as Nathan usually had him deal with sales people in such situations. Then he looked at the young man Nathan had addressed and thought there might be a way to get out of the party after all.

"Wells, Is was about to ends my day." Toki umphed as Skwisgaar poked him hard in the back again. Toki glared back at Skwisgaar as his friend made shooing motions with his hands. "But alrights. What are you looking for?"

Nathan smiled down at the young man. Normally, Nathan Explosion's smiles were fierce and something to be scared of. But this was one of his very rare gentle smiles. "I have to go to this party given by two of my new business partners. Neither are all that knowledgeable about wine, so it doesn't have to be the best of the best. But I have standards and will not give anyone a lousy wine. What would you recommend?"

Charles was trying to keep his eyebrows from climbing into his hairline and laughing out loud. Nathan knew more about wines than most self-proclaimed gourmets. He was definitely making a play for this young man.

Toki looked up at the taller man in deep thought, apparently trying to come up with a recommendation. But what he was really thinking was if this man, this Immortal, was really that interested in him. Toki could see Skwisgaar practically having a fit trying to tell him to go for it without attracting attention.

"Wells....." Toki walked over to a wall display and pulled a bottle. "This is something Is like. It's more of a honey wine and probably of a better quality then you cares to give or they would appreciate.

"This is what I'd recommend for yours business partners." Toki pulled another bottle from the wall and handed it to Nathan.

Nathan looked at the label and was impress. 'Kid knows his wines' he thought. "Alright, I'll take a case of this wine with me and would like two cases of the wine you like to be sent to my hotel. Charles?"

Charles almost smirked and thought 'Could you be any more obvious, Nathan?' and answered "No problem. I call a car and take the 2 cases back myself now."

Nathan gave Charles a look that was half 'Taking the easy way out?' and half 'Thank you' and turned back to the brunette. "Excuse me, Mister?"

"Toki Wartooth."

"Mr. Wartooth, I'm sorry about keeping you late and I would like to make amends. I have to do this party thing, but I do not have to stay long. Why don't you come with me and I'll buy you dinner afterwards."

Past Nathan's shoulder, Toki saw Skwisgaar's eyes get wider and the blond nodded his head like it would fall off. Until he saw Charles had noticed him. Skwisgaar gave the lawyer a 'What are you looking at ?' glare that was ruined by a bright red blush.

Toki looked back to the green eyed man and answered "Is would like that, Mister..?"

"Nathan Explosion."

"Is would like that, Mr. Explosion."

"Just Nathan, Mr. Wartooth."

"Then just Toki."

"Alright, Toki, shall we get this party over with?" Nathan asked. "The sooner we are free of the party, the sooner we can get dinner."

Toki went into the back room to get his coat as Skwisgaar hurried to get the case that would go with them to the party. He paused long enough to tell Toki "Yous will have to tell me everythings tomorrow! And Is mean everythings!"

Toki came out of the back room to see Nathan talking with the other man while he finished up paying for the wine. Skwisgaar then went to get the two cases that would go with the lawyer back to the hotel. Charles told Nathan "I'll take care of everything."

"Oh, you are just glad to be out of this party. Well, good night, Charles, and good night to you, too, young man." Nathan nodded to Skwisgaar.

Nathan swept Toki along and out to the limo with barely a pause. The brunette thought for all of a split second 'Why am I going along with this man?' before he was seated comfortably in the unaccustomed luxury.

As the car started on it's way, Nathan turned to Toki with "You will have to excuse my manners, Toki. I hadn't thought to ask if there is anyone who you would want to call to let them know you would be late."

Toki shook his head. "No, Is live alone and, well, my family is far from here and don't talk to me much."

Toki saw a strange look pass from the older man's face, like he had been worried there was someone who could lay claim to Toki's time and thoughts.

They chatted while the limo traveled on. Nathan telling Toki about the people who were giving the party, pausing once to deal with a business when a call came in to him.

When the car pulled up at a fairly expensive looking building in the better part of the city, Nathan told the driver to bring the limo back around to the in about a hour and a half, maybe closer to a hour before they got out of the car.

Nathan had the driver tell the doorman that here was a case of wine for the household as the two men walked up the stairs and into the home of one of Nathan's new partners. The tall man tapped Toki on the shoulder and whispered "If you feel uncomfortable or out of place with these people, try thinking as if you are my personal assistant and look down your nose at them. It'll help. Most of them think they know more than they do."

Toki had to hide a grin behind his head. "Okays, Nathan. Shall I start that 'job' and gets you a drink?"

Nathan was suppressing a smile himself as he answered "Yes, how about 100 beers? That might help me get through this."

The young man went off and managed to get two glasses of a fairly decent wine and made his way back to Nathan just as the evening's hosts came up to the Immortal. Both were mortals looked out of place at the social level they were assuming. There was William Murderface and his wife. Toki would have no problems remembering his name as it fit his face- nose that looked broken, a gap in his front teeth, and a thick mustache.

The other partner was a balding red head whose name Toki didn't catch. But as the man seemed to be on the way to a major drunk, Toki nicknamed him 'Pickled' in his mind.

The partners chatted for awhile as Toki sipped his wine. Finally, they took leave 'so our other guests won't feel neglected'.

Nathan sighed as they moved out of ear shot. "Thank gods that part is over. Perhaps we can make a graceful exit now that we put in an appearance."

Toki looked up at Nathan and asked. "If yous don't like thems that much, then do yous come to the party or do business with thems?"

"Good question. Normally, I won't even notice a business that as small as theirs. But they have some good ideas and good resources that could benefit a lot of people in the future. So I support them now to get benefits for for myself and others later." Nathan glanced at a wall clock. "Oh, good, it's time. Now, I'll come with a business emergency and we can go have that dinner I promised you."

The Immortal made his excuses to his hosts. Murderface's look spoke volumes of the fit he would have later at the loss of 'his' Immortal at his party. But Nathan didn't even look back as he swept Toki away and back out to the limo. They were settled in the limo and rode awhile in a comfortable silence before Nathan turned to face Toki. His green eyes looked into Toki's blue ones and he said "My dear Toki, I'm afraid I'm guilty of misleading you. I've arranged to have dinner for us at my penthouse rather than go out to a restaurant. I thought we might be more comfortable there."

"Ja, Nathan." Toki replied in agreement, not in question. His heart seem to pick up it's beat.

"Excuse me?" Nathan was startled a bit. Could Toki .....want...?

"Ja, Nathan. Is is confortable with thats. Dinner in your penthouse sounds nice." Toki's mouth felt dry despite how easy he said the words. Inside there was a tiny voice that said 'are you sure?' before the rest of him beat it to a bloody mess.

Nathan's green eyes burned into Toki's blue and his breath caught. 'Don't seem so eager!' he thought as he said "I'm glad you're comfortable with it, Toki. I promise you you won't be disappointed."

The rest of the drive seem to fly by and neither Nathan nor Toki could recall what they talked about later. It didn't seem to matter.

At the hotel, Nathan ushered Toki through the lobby and into the elevator. He entered the security code that would let the elevator rise up the penthouse suite. Toki stared at his shoes as the elevator rose silently through the tall building. He felt just a little unsure, now of all times! The little voice tried once more but Toki buried it deep. 

Nathan glanced at the brunette's down turned head. He was thinking 'Please don't change your mind! I want you! I will let you go if you truly want that, but please don't go.'

"Toki?" Nathan's growl was as gentle and as quiet as it could ever possibly be. 

Toki looked up at the Immortal. "Ja, Nathan?"

"Are you having second thoughts? You don't have to do this. It doesn't have to be anything more than dinner. I swear I won't force you or hurt you."

Toki smiled at Nathan. "No, Nathan, no second thoughts. I wants to be with you tonight."

Nathan reached out and stroked Toki's face along his jaw line, his hand sliding back into his hair. He stepped closer and lowered his head into a kiss that deepened rapidly. Toki leaned into it and parted his lips just a little. Nathan slid the tip of his tongue past Toki's lips.

The elevator's bell chimed to let them know they had arrived at the penthouse.

Nathan leaned back just enough to see Toki's face. "Damn", but there was a smile on his face.

Toki was smiling, too, as Nathan took his hand and lead him off the elelvator into the entryway of his penthouse. They took off their coats and handed them to the servant waiting.

"Dinner is ready for you and your guest, m'lord."

"Thank you. You can go. I won't be needing you for the rest of the night."

"Thank you, m'lord."

Nathan took off his suit jacket and draped it over a chair in the living room and pulled off the band holding his long, black hair back and tossed it on a side table.

Toki watched Nathan move about the room, setting up the last items for their dinner. 'He moves like a panther!' he thought.

"Make yourself comfortable, please, Toki! I think you'll like this. I've got an excellent chef."

The young man took off his suit jacket and put it over the back of his chair at the dinner table. It was a small square table with places set next to each other than across the table. Nathan brought a couple bottles of wine to the table. Both were the wine Toki had said he liked back at the shop.

"Is hope you like its as much as Is do."

Nathan smiled as he poured them both glasses. "I'm sure I will."

Good wine, excellent food, and not so subtle flirting made the time fly by. Though, once again, neither man could later say what they talked about. By the time they reached dessert, the wine was almost gone. Nathan got up and brought two covered bowls to the table. "This is a very simple dessert, but it's my favorite- just strawberries and chocolate."

Nathan uncovered the bowls. One held large, whole strawberries and the other a chocolate sauce that smelled heavenly to Toki. "I don't know what my chef puts in it, but it's not just chocolate. He refuses to tell me. Says I'll fire him after I know how to make it myself."

He took a large strawberry, dipped it into the chocolate, and offered it to Toki. Toki leaned forward and put out his tongue to in time to catch a drop of chocolate as it dripped off of the strawberry. Then he took the strawberry into his mouth to lick and suck the chocolate off, all while keeping his eyes fixed on Nathan's face. Toki finally bit the strawberry in half and leaned back, leaving half the berry for Nathan, who finished it in a bite.

Nathan repeated the dipping with another berry and offered it to Toki. This one was a little bigger and Toki got chocolate on the side of his mouth. Nathan pulled the berry back before Toki could bite it this time. He leaned forward with "You have chocolate all over your face."

Nathan licked a tiny drop of chocolate off Toki's face by his mustache and let his tongue lead the way to his lips. He kissed and licked the chocolate off of Toki's lips. The licking moved to kissing, that deepened, but neither man moved more than his lips. Nathan finally pulled away with a sigh, "Toki..."

"Ja, Nathan, now."

The tall man rose from the table and looked down at the brunette. He was going to ask one last time if he was sure, but stayed silent at the look in those blue eyes and the smile on his face. The Immortal had forgotten how fast some mortals made decisions. Nathan nodded and gestured as Toki rose from the table. He turned and lead the way to the back of the living room, through a doorway, and down a short hallway to the bedroom.

Toki was amazed at now sure he was about Nathan. He had always let any relationship build slowly before this night. But this man Toki had wanted when he stepped into the shop. What was this- love? lust? or something in between. He wanted to find out. 

Nathan waited by the door for Toki and closed it behind him as he stepped into the bedroom. He reached out and pulled the brunette into his arms for a long deep kiss. Toki wrapped one arm around Nathan's waist and moved his free hand to unbutton Nathan's shirt.

Nathan broke the kiss with a chuckle. "Am I moving too slow, mortal?"

"A littles," Toki replied with a wicked grin. "Don'ts you wants me that much?"

"Oh, more than I can say, youngster! But I've gotten use to moving slower." Nathan stroked the side of Toki's face. "Alright, if you are so impatient, get undressed and get into bed."

He moved to the bed and pulled the covers back before turning back to watching Toki undress as he stripped as well. 

For all his stated impatience, Toki took his time, stripping slowly for Nathan. He had a lithe, well muscled body. Nathan was a little self-conscious as his body was a bit thicker than he would have liked it to be. Toki didn't seem to mind his build as he watched Nathan strip, but his eyes did widen when Nathan stripped off his pants. He was a large man and his size had put off bed partners before. After a moment, Toki just looked up into green eyes with a tiny bit of worry in his blue eyes, but there was more trust than anything else.

Nathan said "I'll make it good, Toki. I promise. I won't hurt you."

"Is trust you, Nathan." Toki replied as he move to Nathan's bed and climbed onto it as Nathan turned away to find some lubricant.

He wasn't sure he had any. After all, while this was his penthouse and no one else stayed there, it wasn't his home, only where he stayed when in the city. Nathan hadn't had a regular lover or even occasional partner in a long while. There were Immortals he was interested in and mortals was just so.... fleeting that he hadn't been atrracted to one like he was to Toki. Nathan found a tube that looked new. New enough that Nathan thought that Charles probably had taken care of that as well as he had the dinner. Nathan took the tube and turned back to the bed to see that Toki had positioned himself on his hands and knees in the center of the big bed, looking over at Nathan.

"Oh, no, Toki!" Nathan dropped the tube on the bed as he got on it and kneeled behind Toki. Confusion was his icy blue eyes as Nathan put his hands on the young man's hips to pull him back against him and than ran them up his torse to his chest to pull Toki back up against his chest.

"No, Toki, I don't like this position," Nathan said in a rumbling whisper in Toki's ear. "Don't like it at all. I can't see you then." Nathan kissed Toki's shoulder.

"I can't see your pleasure and I want to see it so I can give it to you again and again. I can't see your pain, either. I want to see that, too, so I can change it back to pleasure as soon as I can. About the only thing this position is good for is this...".

Nathan moved his hands back down Toki's torse in wide gentle strokes until he got all the way down to his groin. Then he took Toki's erect cock in his left hand and stroked up and down, squeezing and pulling roughly. His right hand cupped his balls and he ran his thumb over them in gentle circles. The constrast between rough and gentle made Toki gasp and moan. He moved his hips in a rhythm to match Nathan's strokes, which made his back rub against Nathan's own erection- trapped between them.

Nathan gave a quiet moan and moved his hips in rhythm with Toki. He whispered again into Toki's ear. "I want you. I want you so much! Do you want me, Toki?"

The brunette barely managed to moan "Ja!"

"Do you want me to give you pleasure?"

"JA, Nathan!!!! And Is wants to to to give you ooh! oooo pleasure backs to you!" Toki arched back against Nathan with his head on his shoulder, his eyes closed, and his hair still in his face from when he had first leaned foward to kneel on the bed.

Nathan rubbed himself harder against Toki's back with a deep moan. "I want to be with you forever, Toki."

"Ja, forever!"

Nathan's eyes opened wide with a thought. Did he mean it? Did he want to be with this one forever? The feel of him in his arms? In his hands? Forever? In his bed? His life? Forever...... Nathan made the only snap decision in his long life, the only decision he would never regret.

"Toki?"

"Ja, Nathan?" Toki moaned.

"Toki, would you take Immortality for me?"

He gasped, his mouth suddenly very dry. Toki slide his hands down Nathan's arms and stopped the other's strokes. He panted out "Wha...?"

"Toki Wartooth, would you become an Immortal for me? To be with me through all time?" Nathan's mouth was as dry as Toki's was right then and he was trembling. 

Toki couldn't turn very far around as snug up against Nathan as he was. All he could see of his face was one green eye framed by black hair. His mind raced a million miles a second over all the reasons he had thought or said in the past about why he would not become an Immortal and came up against the one reason he would- Nathan Explosion. The man he had met only hours before. Who turned his skin, his heart, his mind to fire. Who he didn't really know. To be with him forever. 

"Ja, Nathan Explosion," Toki whispered, "Is would be an Immortal for you."

Nathan pulled back far enough to pick Toki up and turn him around to face him. He then pulled the young man into an intense embrace and kiss so deep they thought their lips would melt together.

When they finally broke the kiss, Toki playfully drummed on his fists against Nathan's chest. "But you is still a slow, means tease!"

Nathan, laughing, caught Toki's fists in his hands. "What?"

"You is still taking your bloodys time! Is still an impatient mortals!" Toki lay back on the bed. "Is. Want. You. Nows."

Nathan released Toki's hands, leaned down, and put his hands on either side of Toki's shoulders. "Oh you do, do you?" He said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Toki reached for Nathan's huge cock and ran his fingers over the velvet smooth head, teasing and playing with it. "Is can tease, too."

Nathan closed his eyes and moaned. He sat back and reached for the tube of lubricant. Toki pouted until he saw what Nathan was doing. He pulled his legs up to his body and watied, playing with his own cock. Nathan first stroked some lube over his cock and then put a little extra on his fingers. He stroked Toki's entrance in circles before sliding one finger into the warmth.

Toki gasped at the intrusiton. He relaxed as much as he could. Nathan's strokes in and out had him trembling. When he added his second finger, Toki moaned. The other man's strokes were getting deeper and more forceful. When Nathan added his third finger, Toki pushed his hips to match the strokes, moaning something Nathan couldn't quite hear.

"What, Toki?"

"Nows! I wans you nows!"

"Are you sure?"

"Ja! Bloody tease!" Toki panted, glaring at Nathn through half lidded eyes. "Please, Nathan!"

Nathan was trembling he wanted the other so much as his pulled his fingers out of Toki and put his cock in place, pushing in slowly at first. Toki moaned half in pleasure, half in pain.

Nathan was on his elbows over Toki. "It will get better, Toki. I promise." he panted.

"Is know!" Toki moaned "Please, more!"

Nathan pushed in until he was all the way into Toki and paused to let him get use to him. He lowered his mouth to Toki's shoulder and kissed and nipped from shoulder to neck and back again. It was hard to stay in control the young man excited him so much. He began to move again, speed picking up with each stroke.

Toki suddenly shuddered with a "JA!" and Nathan knew he wad hit the right spots. "Do you like this, Toki?" he panted in his ear.

"Ja! Harder, Nathans! More!" Toki's eyes seem to change to silver blue.

Nathan thrust harder and shifted his weight to his right arm. It was harder to get a good rhythm this way, but there was something Nathan wanted to take care of , Toki's neglected cock. He ran his fingers over it's length and then he matched his strokes to his thrusts into Toki.

The young man almost levitated from the sensations was giving to him. His cries and moans exciting Nathan to harder thrusts and strokes.

Toki wrapped his legs around Nathan's waist and his arms reached up to pull the man's head closerr. Toki managed to gasp out "Nathan, bites me!"

"B-bite you?" Nathan moaned. He was so close he wasn't sure he heard right.

"Bites me! Is close to cummings! Makes me cums for you!"

Nathan licked the spot where Toki's neck met his shoulder and then bit down, lightly ar first then harder. He tasted blood.

Toki shuddered when Nathan bit down hard and that sent him over the edge. He screamed Nathan's name as came all over his belly, Nathan's hand, and chest.

Nathan thrust a few more strokes and came buried in Toki, shooting cum deep, and throwing his head back with a roar, some of Toki's blood still on his lips.

Blues eyes stared into green as they became aware of each other again. Nathan shifted his weight to pull out of Toki. He then lowered his head to lick and kiss the spot where he bit his lover's neck. It wasn't a big wound this time, but there was still some blood.

Toki shivered at the touch of Nathan's tongue. "Nathans?"

"Yes, Toki?"

"It was very good. You keeps your words." Toki grinned at him.

Nathan chuckled and kissed him lightly. "Do you want to take a shower now?"

"Ja, Is thinks. Is all sweaty."

They quickly showered together, kissing, teasing, touching, but neither man had the energy to do anything more. Nathan watched Toki as he dried off with a thoughtful look.

"I meant what I asked."

Toki looked at Nathan.

"About becoming an Immortal. Would you for me?"

Toki hung up the towel he had used and walked over to Nathan. He put his arms around Nathan's neck and pulled him into a kiss. When Toki pulled away, he answered "And Is meant it when Is said I would for you. Only you, Nathans. You will never be alones again."

They went back to bed and curled up together, Nathan behind Toki with one arm around him. 

Toki had a dream all night of sleeping with a black panther with green eyes, who was sometimes a man and always purring.

Nathan had the same dream he had had since becoming an Immortal. He was walking along the river of time in a crowd of people. But they weren't people so much as ghosts- dark forms with no features. Every so often there was one at a distance with a face he almost recognize before the crowd would carry them away.

He was always search for someone in this crowd, sometimes causally, sometimes desperately, over the years.

But tonight was different for the first time. He was simply waiting for this person to show up. Every so often, he'd see a head that was different or a bit of face in the crowd, but he couldn't quiet make out the person.

Until the crowd finally parted and walking toward him was Toki, a smile on his framed by his Fu Manchu mustache. The young man fell into step besides him with "Is finally found you."

They said nothing more but Nathan was deliriously happy that Toki was there besides him. The crowd jostled them together and Toki took his hand in his and they continued walking along the river of time.


End file.
